Camelot's Downfall
by Samerys707
Summary: Arthur is summoned to the court by a sorcerer. He has a message; a war is brewing as the disir, powerful witches plan to take over camelot. Arthur learns the only way to save everything he has thrived to build, is with the help of Emrys. Secrets are revealed, loyalty is tested, betrayal is shown, trust is shattered, friendships are broken and a war has begun. Magic reveal
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I actually wrote this a while ago. I decided to post it, to see what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**Kings chamber**

_Merlin has not smiled for days_ thought the king _I find it troubling_. _What is wrong with him, he no longer smiles that goofy grin or laughs at my jokes_ mused Arthur.

He was interrupted from my thoughts as there was a knock on the door

Arthur moved away from the window and shouted "Enter"

It was Sir Leon, he walked towards him, bowed and said "Sire there is someone who requests an audience with you."

"Well who is it Sir Leon" asked the king intrigued

"Er well sire the thing is" He shifted awkwardly

"Come on Sir Leon" urged Arthur interested

"It's a sorcerer sire, he said it is of great importance he sees you, as it concerns you and the whole of Camelot" He said finally meeting my gaze.

"Is he alone?" wondered the king

"Yes sire" answers Sir Leon

"Why would a sorcerer come to Camelot where they know magic is banned, and the laws about magic" said Arthur more to myself than Sir Leon

"I have no idea sire, but the council is waiting" replied Sir Leon

"Right come on then Sir Leon, oh by the way have you seen Merlin?" asked the king wondering where his manservant was.

"Yes sire, I think he is waiting with the audience" said Sir Leon

"Why would he be waiting, never mind I will ask him when I see him."

_Weird_ thought Arthur, Merlin never goes without coming to see me first, and then tagging along with me.

* * *

**The throne room**

The king entered the throne room, the council bowed with a _sire_ as he took his seat on the throne. The sorcerer he presumed was in the middle. He was kneeled down, and looked up meeting Arthur's gaze with a scared look in his eyes. The king's eyes left his for a moment to search for his manservant who had a cold look of fear on his face, so nothing changed there.

He moved his eyes back to the sorcerer, who was about to speak when he put up his hand to silence him. He snapped his mouth shut and instead shifted qkwardly looking at his hands.

"What is your name" asked the king

He looked up and answered "my name is Cornelius sire"

"Tell me Cornelius what important message would need to be delivered to me, that you have ignored the laws about magic in my kingdom. Which will ultimately lead you to your death" he said waiting for a reaction and a logic explanation.

He cleared his throat before speaking "Sire I am well aware of the laws in Camelot, this was of my choosing, though I was told not to deliver this message. This was so you would not be able to save your kingdom from the threat which is heading this way. You see sire I have just battled through a group of sorcerer's who tried stopping me from reaching Camelot to tell you this message. This message does not benefit me in the least, as I am dead either way. It is a favour to a friend who once saved my life that I am here now" explained Cornelius glancing around the room

He took a deep breath looking around the room. It was silent, as everyone waited for him to continue. He stopped and finally locked eyes with me.

"There is an army of renegade sorcerers so vile, they show no mercy, heading this way to take over Camelot. They are being led by the disir the sorcerer's of the old religion. They are very powerful, you will all die without so much as a challenge but." stopped Cornelius.

"But what" asked the king as to why he suddenly stopped talking.

"But there are four people who can save Camelot and they are sorcerers" said Cornelius as everyone in the room gasped.

"What, I will never allow magic" shouted Arthur glaring at him

"Excuse me sire, but that's the only way if you want to succeed" said the sorcerer.

"Tell me who are these four people" I asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Three you would need to track down sire, but one reside's in Camelot and you know him by a different name, I cannot tell you who this person is. If they are here they must make their own choice" said Cornelius as his eyes kept darting around the room.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know your thoughts.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, another chapter. I aplologise if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur was in deep thought _a sorcerer in Camelot_. He cleared his throat "please continue I want to know everything" said the king.

"Of course sire, one sorcerer is Daegal, he possesses battleground magic, useful when in a war" informed the sorcerer one by one.

"The second is Alator, he possesses powerful magic and is the leader of other groups".

"The third is Keira she is a powerful sorceress and commands magical creatures".

The sorcerer stopped talking again and looked Arthur in the eye "the fourth is the one who reside's in Camelot. His druid name is Emrys, and he is the most powerful warlock to ever walk this earth. He has protected you from the shadows to keep his secret safe from his many enemies"

"He is also allied with the druids who can heal and draw up magical shields protecting you from a magical attack. Without him you cannot find the others, sire you must understand the sorcerers will not ally with you. Only Emry's can persuade them, and you must find him sire as he is your only hope"

"How do you know this" asked the king interested at all the knowledge he possessed.

"I was travelling with the renegade sorcerers when I over heard them talking, I gathered all the information I could. You must understand the disir will try everything in their power to get Emry's to join them, but you cannot let that happen. If you win this war there will be others, and if he dies Camelot will surely fall" explained Cornelius as his eyes kept darting around the room, the king was sure they kept lingering on Merlin's face.

"Why is a sorcerer protecting me and what makes you think he will help me. My father hunted his kind and I am not exactly opening my arms to magic" asked the king completely confused.

The sorcerer smiled "sire he protects you because he believes you will make a great king, ruling fairly and following your heart to a fair and just kingdom. He serves you out of loyalty and honour, he would die for you. He believes you are not your father and in time you will allow magic back in Camelot. Even if you never accept magic, he has grown to believe in you as a great king" said the sorcerer smiling, he saw his manservant smile back warily.

"Stand up Cornelius, you have risked your life delivering this message, a great betrayal to your kind. On this one occasion I will think about what you have said. If I let you live, will you help me track down this sorcerer who will help me save my kingdom" asked the king glancing at Merlin's reaction. He looked shocked but tried to hide it.

The sorcerer was quiet for a moment until he smiled widely. Arthur found it a little disturbing but shook the thought off.

"Sire I will try my best, as I now understand what Emry's see's in you. You truly are a great and worthy king. Many people will lay down their lives for you, as will I if you allow me to. Sire you must understand this all depends on Emry's now, whether he has the courage, strength and magic to reveal himself to you, without the fear of being executed, or banished for his gifts" said Cornelius frowning as his smile disappeared, out of the corner of his eye Arthur could see Merlin shifting awkwardly like he wanted to run out of the room.

"Well how on earth can I save my kingdom, if some sorcerer is cowering in their boots, scared of revealing themselves" shouted Arthur exasperated

The whole room went silent, and Arthur looked on his right. Merlin's face looked deadly pale, like he was going to pass out. He could see the sweat falling off his face, and he was sure it looked like his legs were shaking.

Merlin cleared his throat rubbing his forehead, and give a small smile to the king. He walked towards him and began to speak. "Sire I".. started Merlin but stopped.

He was suddenly cut off as the large doors opened and in walked a person with a long green robe, a hood which covered their face. The person walked forward and stopped next to Cornelius, bowing to the king taking off their hood. It was a man, very unfamiliar to Merlin as he had not seen him before. Cornelius was watching him carefully as he looked around the room.

Merlin gritted his teeth, as his magic began to rise. He was ready to fend off an attack, that he believed was going to occur. Except he was wrong by the words that the man spoke.

"I am Emry's" said the man smiling broadly, as he briefly glanced at Merlin whose mouth was left hanging open, by the sudden outburst.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know what you thought.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, another chapter. A little short though. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The room was silent, all you could hear was the beating hearts of the people present.

"WHAT!" yelled Merlin and Cornelius at the same time, looking furious.

"I said I am Emrys" growled the imposter, staring at Merlin

"Yes, we heard what you said", replied the king coldly as he inspected him, he looked towards his manservant who looked beyond angry. Weird thought Arthur

Cornelius looked at Merlin, unable to control his anger any longer. He looked at the king who stood there looking like an oblivious idiot.

Cornelius cleared his throat "sire this is not Emrys"

"Really, because he just said.." Arthur barely finished his sentence before Cornelius cut in.

"Yes, I know what he said, but he isn't" said Cornelius glaring at the imposter.

"Oh really" snapped the imposter "prove it" he sneered, glaring back at Cornelius.

"I can't, only the real Emrys can" said Cornelius looking at Merlin

Merlin grimaced _great, look's like the game's up_. He walked towards the king and cleared his throat. "sire may I speak with you" he asked

"Not now Merlin" said Arthur harshly

"Please it's about Emrys" begged Merlin glancing at the imposter.

Arthur looked towards the council, "my manservant has something to tell us" said the king as he looked at Merlin who was beyond terrified

"What, sire I must speak with you alone" said Merlin pleading with the king.

"No, whatever you need to say, can be said to everyone" said the Arthur looking around the room, at everyone's curious faces.

"Sire please" begged Merlin, his heart beating at an alarming rate.

"You shouldn't keep secret's, so spill" snapped the king.

"Fine" spat Merlin, _you will be the death of me_ he muttered under his breath. It was obvious the king heard as his eyes widened, instantly regretting his words.

"He's not emrys" said Merlin through gritted teeth

"Really how do you know that" asked Arthur confusion, written on his face as he raised his eyebrows, in question.

"Because you're looking at him" said Merlin slowly as he shifted awkwardly, refusing to meet the kings eyes.

The whole room gasped at his words. The king's eyes widened before he grimaced "liar" growled Arthur . He looked at Merlin, his face showing the truth in his words. Something inside the king snapped as he advanced towards him, grabbing him by the collar he spoke "prove it" spat the king angrily.

"What" squeaked Merlin, as he tried to break free, from the king's tight grip.

This time the imposter spoke, "if you say you are Emrys, prove it" he said smirking at him.

Merlin looked towards the king, who let him go. He gestured with his hands for him to show them, his magic. He looked towards Gaius and the knights, who showed pure shock and horror on their faces.

The warlock thought about his options. If he proves it, the king will kill him and never trust him again_. There goes destiny_ he thought. He looked towards the imposter who didn't even look the slightest bothered or scared. He looked more confident, which made Merlin shudder.

"Well" snapped the king, showing pure anger as he fumed.

Merlin closed his eye's before muttering a spell, when he opened them he was shocked to see his hand empty. It was supposed to have a blue ball of light, which he had used previously to save the king. Cornelius looked at him with pity as his eyes widened.

He gasped as realisation finally hit him, he couldn't prove it. What scared him more was his magic wasn't there. _It was either gone, or suppressed by something or someone _he thought. He immediately looked towards the imposter who was smirking at him. He realised too late what he was thinking as he found himself, thrown at the other side of the room.

"That was for impersonating me" snarled the imposter.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know what you thought**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin groaned as he felt his back slam into the wall. He slowly stood up to see the face of a shocked and angry king.

"Why did you lie?" asked the king glaring at Merlin.

The warlock however was too busy trying to reach his magic much to his annoyance, he still couldn't use it. It was at this very moment he wanted to wipe the smirk of the imposter, who was now grinning evilly at him.

"What, I didn't lie. I am Emry's" said Merlin glowering at the king

Gwaine walked towards his friend, "Merlin, give it up" he said at an attempt of persuading him, from making things worse. Or a possible death sentence.

"What! you don't belive me, why would you. It's not like I can prove it" said Merlin, sounding defeated.

"Merlin you are a servant nothing more. So stop saying you're a sorcerer. Are you determined to die?" asked the king, as he crossed his arms whilst locking eyes with Merlin.

"So, if I did show my magic, you were going to kill me" asked Merlin angrily as he faced the king. He was glad he hadn't used his magic, and hoped the imposter wasn't planning on killing Arthur. If he did the warlock was powerless to stop it from happening, and all would be lost.

"Magic is illegal" said Arthur through gritted teeth.

"Magic has been used to save your life" snapped Merlin before turning to face the imposter.

"What have you done to my magic" he said walking towards the imposter

"You are not Emrys" said the imposter smirking "and you don't have any magic".

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MAGIC!" roared Merlin, his anger reaching boiling point. The whole room was taken back by his angry outburst. He needed his magic, and if this imposter wasn't going to give it back, he was going to force it from him.

"MERLIN" yelled the king grabbing him by the shoulder's

"WHAT" snapped Merlin as he fumed, at the king and imposter

"leave Emrys alone" said Arthur with determination and kingly order

"WHY" asked the warlock, confused. He was a sorcerer after all, it didn't really matter how he spoke to him.

"Because he is going to help save my kingdom" said the king looking at the sorcerer for confirmation.

Merlin was shocked, before he laughed maniacally. "So if I had magic I would die, but this imposter will live, only so you can save your kingdom" said Merlin trying to understand what was going through the king's head.

The king felt bad and didn't know how to respond without making things worse. "yes" said Arthur refusing to look at Merlin.

Merlin didn't even get a chance to let it sink in before everything changed.

"WRONG" yelled the imposter before sending Arthur flying, where he was thrown into his chair. He tried to move, but found he was paralysed. Instantly the knights drew their swords, but found their swords were taken from them within a flash and they too were frozen on the spot.

Cornelius who had watched this play out instantly tried to use his magic to attack the sorcerer, but he was too late. He found himself thrown on the side of the wall, which his head impacted with, before losing conciousness.

Merlin was left standing in the middle, his mouth left hanging open. He was defenceless, without his magic, but he had to try if he was trying to kill the king. "Let. him. go" growled Merlin anger rising.

"No". said the imposter, before facing the king. "Let's see you win this war without Emrys by your side" spat the sorcerer.

He turned to Merlin, "say goodbye to your king Emrys because you won't be seeing him again" he said laughing. The whole room was left gawking as the truth came out, and looked towards the king in horror.

Arthur just looked on gawking, "Emrys" he stuttered. "you really are Emrys". The king was shocked and hurt by Merlin's betrayal, that he would have strangled him by now, if he wasn't frozen on the spot. _It's probably a good thing _thought the king, _I couldn't bear it if I killed him._

The warlock could feel his tears on the verge of falling as he quickly tried to explain to the king "Arthur, I'm so-r-y" stuttered Merlin, but he couldn't finish as his eyes slowly drooped shut. He stumbled forward, but the sorcerer grabbed him in time and laid him on the floor gently. "No" he whispered but it was too late, as he lost conciousness.

"Good luck Arthur Pendragon, you're going to need it" sneered the imposter picking up Merlin's still form and walking out of the throne room.

"NO" yelled the king as he desperately tried to get free from the chair. It was a few minutes later, when the knights moved forward he realised he too must be free. Instantly he ran after the sorcerer through the wooden doors. The knights were hot on his trail as they ran outside to the courtyard. It was too late however, as the sorcerer and Merlin were nowhere in sight.

"NO" yelled Gwaine "I'll kill him" he said angrily kicking at the ground

"No" said Arthur "because I will". He turned on his heels, and stormed back inside the castle, ignoring the shocked looks the knights had on their faces.

* * *

**So what did you think? review :)**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry about the long wait. I am kind of over the finale. It was so heartbreaking, but I loved it. I will carry on with my stories. I am over the Merlin withdrawal symptoms. Anyways enjoy, I aplogise for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin found himself, being moved side to side as he was carried by the sorcerer through the woods. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and could feel a slight pain in his stomach as the nausea threatened to overpower him. The view was slowly passing him by as the sorcerer carried on walking. _Great _thought Merlin _things just get worse_._ Arthur know my secret and he thinks I betrayed him._

The sorcerer suddenly stopped _best for him to think I'm asleep, that way I can find out what the plan is _thought Merlin as he was lifted down to the ground softly. The sorcerer left Merlin next to the tree and went inside a cave. The warlock quickly opened his eyes and looked around.

His hands weren't tied but Merlin didn't exactly feel hundred percent. He was sure the sorcerer used a spell to knock him out, but without his magic he didn't know which one. The warlock looked towards the cave and finally realised where he was. It was the crystal cave in the valley of the fallen kings.

Merlin felt his energy come back, he felt somewhat refreshed. He could feel a tingly sensation, like his magic was there, deep down but he just needed to reach it. The warlock heard a twig snap and snapped his eyes shut.

"Emrys" said the sorcerer

Merlin thought it was best to keep quiet, so he would have some sort of idea, what the sorcerer wanted.

"Emrys, I know your awake" sneered the sorcerer, as he moved forwards and knelt before the warlock. Merlin could feel his breath against his face and contemplated what his next move was.

"Fine, pretend your asleep" snapped the sorcerer as he pretending to go back inside the cave.

Merlin didn't even know he was holding his breath until he breathed and let it go. The sorcerer watched on bemused wondering what the powerful warlock planned to do next. He tried reaching for his magic but to no end, as he still couldn't reach it.

_**Merlin...**_

_**Merlin...**_

_**Merlin...**_

_**'Kilgarrah' **_called Merlin into his mind.

**'Merlin trouble is headed for Camelot. Three powerful witches called the disir, plan to take over Camelot' **warned the dragon

**'Yes, I know. But I can't do anything about it, when I've been taken from Camelot by a sorcerer' **said Merlin with a hint of annoyance

**'What! when did this happen young warlock?' **asked Kilgarrah

**'A few hours ago, and it's going to be nightfall soon. I need to get out of here'** said Merlin

**'What about your magic' **asked the dragon

**'The sorcerer put a spell on me, I can't use it' **said Merlin sounding defeated

**'Merlin, nobody can stop your magic forever. Deep down it is there you must reach it' **encouraged Kilgarrah

**'How?'** asked the warlock confused

**'Close your mind and think of everything you have done for your king and Camelot. With that hope reach for it with all your energy and it will work. The spell can never stop your magic completely, as all spells ware off'** explained Kilgarrah

**'Okay, thank you Kilgarrah' **said Merlin sincerely

**'Your welcome and hurry. Good luck Merlin' **said the dragon before leaving the warlock's mind.

Merlin closed his mind as everything he has done for Arthur rushed through his brain. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes, and was surprised to see the sorcerer looking at him, with a frightened expression.

The sorcerer raised his hand, ready to fight, except Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he was thrown against a tree.

Merlin grinned before slowly standing up, he held on to the tree for support as he walked towards the sorcerer. He slowly raised his hand, but the sorcerer hadn't moved.

The warlock left him, and carried on walking as he stumbled back towards Camelot. Not realising the sorcerer was playing dead, he found himself thrown towards a tree himself. Merlin groaned as he stood up, he muttered a sleeping spell and directed it to the sorcerer who was now smirking at him as he walked towards the warlock.

Merlin raised his hand and sent the spell towards him, as he fell down unconscious. He didn't realise he cut himself, until a sharp throbbing pain was felt in his leg. When he was thrown towards a tree, he cut his leg which was now bleeding. It was a very large cut, so Merlin tried a healing spell. It didn't work as much as he wanted, but some off the pain lessened.

Merlin slowly used a large twig to stand up and made his way through the forest. What he didn't know was he was being watched like a hawk by one of the witches.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Please leave a review :)**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, got you a long chapter. I apologise for any mistakes, or if the characters are ooc. Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Arthur walked back into the court room as he sat back on his throne. Gwaine and the rest of the knights followed in after him. The whole court room was quiet as the king was in deep though. _He betrayed me, used me, lied to me. I treated him more than a servant. I thought he was my friend. But no he committed treason _thought Arthur angrily.

Gwaine walked towards the king "sire shall we get ready to leave?" asked the knight

Arthur snapped his head to glare at Gwaine "no" he replied

"What! why?" asked Gwaine confusion clear on his face.

The king huffed "WHY! maybe because my manservant has LIED me. Or maybe because he BETRAYED me. Or maybe because he's been living a LIE!" yelled the king furiously.

Gwaine snapped his mouth shut. He didn't know what to say, how to change the king's mind or help him understand. Even he couldn't understand why Merlin would need to practice magic, especially in Camelot where it's banned.

The knight groaned "so what, your just going to sit on your throne? Who knows what Merlin's going through" he snapped angrily.

The king stood up "What do you expect me to do Huh?. He's a sorcerer, he admitted it. You know the sentence for practising magic Gwaine it's DEATH!" he shouted angrily

Cornelius groaned as he rubbed his head and slowly sat up "Oh, no. Where is Emrys?" asked the sorcerer

Arthur walked towards him "he's gone. The other sorcerer took him" replied the king.

Cornelius eyes grew wide "No, you must find him. Get him back". pleaded the sorcerer.

Arthur sighed before taking a deep breath "I'm sorry I cannot. He betrayed me, lied to me and committed treason. I don't need him, I will win this war like I have many times before" he spat furiously.

* * *

Merlin stumbled for a whole hour before he could finally see Camelot. The warlock was scared boneless. He only hoped Arthur would show him some clemency, at least so he could explain his actions. Though he doubted this very much, after all Arthur was ready to kill him.

After reaching the gates, Merlin began walking forwards until he was stopped by the guards. "Stop sorcerer!" said a guard.

Merlin looked at him with wide eyes, before glaring at the guards.

"Let me through, I must speak to the king" said Merlin in a dangerous tone, but the guards refused to back down or let him through. _They must have order's from the king _thought Merlin bitterly. _So, this is how he wants to play. Fine. Two can play that game._

"Fine! ask the king to speak to Emrys, or Camelot will fall" said Merlin smirking. That got their attention as one of the guards ran inside the castle to call the king.

* * *

Arthur was interrupted from his argument as a guard ran inside, and then stopped as he catched his breath.

"What is it?" asked the king

"Sire, the sorcerer Emrys is here. He has asked for you" replied the guard as he shifted uncomfortably

_Really _thought Arthur. _Hm, well let's go see the traitor_. The king ran out from the council room, as the knights and Cornelius followed on his trail.

Arthur stopped to halt when he saw Merlin, he looked tired and worn out. Well though the king that's what happens when you lie. He moved forwards and looked at Merlin really looked at him. Nobody spoke as they stared at each other, not even Gwaine mumbled a word who was watching the carefully.

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye "Arthur I'm.." but he was cut off.

The king huffed "Don't call me Arthur. You lost that right, when you betrayed me" he spat angrily.

Merlin stared with wide eyes "Sire, I am sorry" said the warlock in a soft tone, full of honesty, but Arthur wasn't having any of it.

Arthur laughed humourously "Sorry! For what Merlin, lying to me, betraying me, not trusting me, practicing magic, committing treason. I CAN GO ON and on, but it won't change anything" spat the king as he moved forward to glare at his manservant.

This time Merlin grew angry "So what! I lied to you because I never had a choice. I did what needed to be done so YOU could live another day. Do you think this was easy for me? Living a lie everyday. Hm, no. But I never BETRAYED you". shouted Merlin back at the king

Arthur didn't back down, no way. He wanted the truth and was determined to get it. "Everybody has a choice Merlin. Why come to Camelot, when you know magic is banned. You knew the consequences Merlin, and you know the sentence. You committed TREASON" snapped Arthur angrily.

Merlin breathed in before gritting his teeth. If Arthur didn't back down soon, he wasn't going to find himself thrown back.

"I didn't know why I thought you could change. Your still the same arrogant prat, full of hatred towards magic. Nothing I say will change your mind, and you never believe a word a say, so I doubt that will change. I betrayed you, did I? Fine then kill me, and be done with it. Because now I know YOU are Exactly like your FATHER!" snapped Merlin menacingly as he pointed his finger right at the king.

The knights all gasped with wide eyes, but Arthur stayed quiet. He couldn't believe how much Merlin's word hurt him. The person in front of him was the only one to believe him and be a great king. But now he accused him of being exactly his father. Uther who was a menace, and unfair king. His words caused an ache in Arthur's heart as it pounded extremely fast.

Arthur walked towards Merlin as he fumed. The king brought his hand forward as it connected with Merlin's jaw. The knights grabbed the king and they held him back but it was too late, as the damage was done.

The warlock stared with wide frightened eyes before he went flying back to the ground where his head impacted with a sharp stone. The knights heard a crunch and immediately ran to his side.

Arthur gawked in shock as he realised what he had done, but it was too late. With wide eyes, his hands began to shake, and he stumbled back. He could see blood on his manservant's head and his face turned pale. The king couldn't breath as he panicked _oh my god what have I done? No, what if he's dead. oh god, oh god, oh god no, Merlin._

The king moved forward to reach his manservant but Gwaine turned around to face him "Stop! I think you have done enough" snapped the knight furiously.

Gwaine gently picked Merlin's limp body up as he carried him towards the physician. The knights didn't even spare a glance in the kings direction as they followed after him.

* * *

Somewhere far away from camelot the disir powerful witches watched from the scrying bowl. As the king of Camelot sat with his hands in his head looking distraught. "The plan worked, Camelot will soon be ours" they cackled with smug expressions.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my lovely readers. Thank you for your lovely reviews, and here is a new chapter. I apologise if there are any mistakes. I will rectify them when I am able. Hope you Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Gwaine ran to Gaius chambers, carrying the limp and unconscious Merlin. He barged in without knocking as the other knights rushed behind him.

"Gaius" yelled Gwaine looking around frantically.

"Here!" yelled the physician as he looked towards the door. Gaius gasped as his eyes fell on Merlin who was unconscious in the knights arms. He had blood coming from his head and looked deadly pale. It frightened the physician who was like a father to Merlin.

"My God. Lay him here" said Gaius as he gestured to his cot.

Gwaine gently layed Merlin on the cot as he panicked for his friend. The other knights and Cornelius gathered around him, worry clear on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Gaius as he began inspecting Merlin's injures.

Gwaine didn't know whether he should tell Gaius that the king punched his ward and ended up doing more damage than he thought he would.

The knight sighed "Arthur and Merlin had a falling out. They both said things and Merlin might have mentioned Uther. Arthur got angry and punched Merlin, he went flying back and hit his head on a stone" explained Gwaine, with a hint of anger.

Gauis eyes widened, he couldn't believe how bad things were turning on. The thing which was worrying more, was whether Merlin could have a concussion or some damage to his brain. The physician, quickly got a potion ready and some cloths as he cleaned Merlin's head wound. He got his equipment ready as he noticed he would need to stitch the wound. There was a massive cut to the head, and Gaius could only hope or the best but fear the worst. After half an hour Merlin the potion had taken effect as Merlin's breathing picked its pace. When he arrived his pulse was very week, but it seemed the potion was in effect.

Gwaine stayed with his friend as the knights and Cornelius breathed sigh of relief. Merlin was breathing, which was good but he had still yet to awaken. It was almost midnight and still there was no change. Gaius explained that Merlin could wake up now, or some time later. It could take hours or even days.

* * *

It was early morning and still there was no change. Arthur stayed in his chambers since the incident wallowing in grief and self-pity. When Gwen found out what he did, she refused to sleep in the same chamber. As much she herself was angry at Merlin, she would never hurt him or cause him any kind of pain. She still hadn't understood the concept of Merlin's magic or what he had done. But she was willing to give him a chance.

Arthur couldn't belive what he had done it was tearing him inside. He was frightened of the thought of Merlin dying, and if he ever left him, life would never be the same. He never really meant anything he said to Merlin, he was just angry so damn angry. After everything they had been through, did he never have any trust in him. Did he really belive that he would die, if he shared his secrets with his king and master or even friend. As much as Arthur pretend Merlin and him were never friends it was all denial. Friendship was based on trust, honour, truth and loyalty.

The king pace up and down in his room after a servant came by to inform his there was no change with Merlin's condition. It was Sir Leon who informed him that Merlin was breathing but had yet to awaken. Arthur was beginning to worry, he had not yet gone to Gaius chambers. If he was honest he couldn't face the wrath of the physician or Gwaine.

After making up his mind he walked towards Gaius chamber and knocked on the door.

"Sire. How can I help you?" asked Gaius looking anywhere but at the king.

"Can, I, I, come in?" stuttered the king as he shifted awkwardly.

Gaius snapped his eyes to glare at the king. "NO!" shouted the physician

"Please, Gaius. Let me make things rights" pleaded Arthur with tears in his eyes.

Gaius was quite for a moment, before moving away from the door. The king smiled slightly as he walked inside the room.

Arthur walked in and looked around but couldn't see Merlin anywhere.

Gaius gestured to Merlin's room, the king nodded and walked up the stairs. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He wasn't surprised when he saw Gwaine sat next to Merlin's bed.

The knight locked eyes with the king before glaring at him. He was about to speak when Arthur cut in.

"Please let me sit with him. I want to make things right. It's all my fault and I want to be here when he wakes up" said Arthur pleading with the knight.

Gwaine squeezed Merlin's hand before standing up and leaving the room.

Arthur breathed out as he walked towards the bed. He sat down in Gwaine's chair and held on to Merlin's hand. "Oh Merlin I'm so sorry" whispered the king as silent tears trickled down his face.

Arthur began thinking back to what Merlin and him have been through. Everything his manservant did for him and more. He tried to hold back the sobs, as he remembered all the faith Merlin had in him, to become a fair and just king. After a few minutes, it was no longer silent. You could hear the breathing of both king and manservant. But something else was there, it felt like a shift in the air.

After a few moments of silence, Arthur heard a groan. He was in such deep thought he could hardly believe it. He honestly thought it was a trick of the mind. After snapping his head he looked towards Merlin's bed. His manservant eye lids were fluttering open, as shiny blue eyes locked with his.

Arthur grinned as he stood up "MERLIN!" he exclaimed happily

Merlin however jumped up in fright and stumbled falling into the corner of his room. Arthur frowned as he looked at his frightened manservant. This hurt the king so much than he would ever care to admit. After looking at his friend for more than a minute, he made his way forward. Merlin flinched as Arthur raised his hand to help him stand up.

Arthur took a step back and spoke in a soft tone "Merlin, it's okay. I won't hurt you" soothed the king.

Merlin just looked at Arthur with a frightened and confused expression. He was silent for a moment before he gulped. "Who are you?" whispered Merlin as he put his arms around his legs and began to sob.

Arthur stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. He stared at Merlin with wide eyes, as tears rolled down his face. Suddenly the king stood up and ran out of the room, with only one thought on his mind. **_He doesn't remember and it's all my fault._**

What the king had yet to realise was, this was only the beginning, and things were yet to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

**So. what did you think? Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys got you another chapter. Just saying Merlin may or may not have Amneisa, just need to wait and see. I apologise for any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur ran into the hall and breathed heavily as he continued to panic. _Oh god, oh god WHAT HAVE I DONE! _screamed his mind. _He doesn't remember, oh god. This is all my fault oh no, Oh god_. The king slumped to the floor in shock with his hands in his head. He was totally unaware as Sir Gwaine walked towards him, concern clear on his face.

The knight stopped a few feet away from Arthur and touched his arm. He was surprised and confused when the king jumped a few feet away, the most alarming expression plastered on his face. Arthur continued to stare at the knight before running to his chambers. He quickly locked the door and sat in his chair.

The king couldn't believe what he had done. He ruined Merlin's life, ruined it and for what. Because Merlin couldn't trust him, because he lied to him, but also protected him no-stop. Or maybe because he insulted his father, but then again it was all true. His father was a tyrant, something Arthur didn't want to be.

* * *

Gwaine looked in confusion as he the king ran away from him. _What the hell! _thought the knight. He instantly thought of Merlin. _Oh god what if he's got worse. Or what if he's dead_. The knight ran towards Gaius chambers in as quickly as he could. He didn't even bother knocking and was a little surprised to see the door open.

The knight ran towards Merlin's room which was also open. Gwaine panicked thinking the worst. When he walked in his eyes widened as he saw his friend crouched in the corner. Merlin had his hands over his head as he whimpered. Gwaine could hear the sharp breaths of his friend as he gulped large breaths.

Gwaine was shocked to see Merlin in such a state. But what was the reason. _Surely he wouldn't cry because Arthur punched him. Surely_. The knight took a deep breath and walked towards his friend.

"Merlin!" he breathed. It was quiet as no-one spoke. After a moment Merlin stopped crying and his breathing turned steady. Finally he looked up, with a confused expression.

Merlin looked at Gwaine as silent tears rolled down his cheek. "Who are you?" asked the warlock.

The knight stared wide-eyed at his friend, as the blood drained from his face.

"W-hat do you mean who am I?" stuttered the knight with disbelief

The warlock didn't answer, instead he blubbered on "Where's will? He's my friend, where is he?" asked Merlin looking around the room.

"Merlin who am I?" asked the knight again locking eyes with the warlock.

Merlin blinked at Gwaine before shouting "I DON'T KNOW!" and then rocking back and forwards. The tears continued to fall as Merlin continued to mutter 'Will's' name over and over again.

Gwaine still in shock continued to stare before be moved to pull Merlin into a hug. He suddenly stopped when Merlin flinched from his touch and visibly paled.

The knight stood up and yelled "GAUIS. COME QUICK GAUIS". He mentally kicked himself, he was going crazy. When he came in the physician wasn't even here.

Gwaine got frustrated as the physician didn't come, well obviously when he wasn't here. Gauis needed to find out WHAT THE HELL happened to his friend. Merlin surely couldn't have hit his head that hard. How could he have forgotten who his friends were. More importantly how LONG would it take for him to recover and remember everything.

The knight spoke softly this time as he crouched down next to Merlin. "I am going to go and get some help. Please don't go anywhere" said Gwaine as he waited for a response.

Merlin looked up unsure at first but when he saw the knights eyes filled with hope he couldn't stop himself as he slowly nodded at Gwaine.

Gwaine smiled relieved, at least the warlock was somewhat safe inside the room. If Merlin left the room, god knows what trouble he would get himself in especially if he couldn't remember anything.

The knight walked out of Merlin's room and slowly shut the door behind him. He tried to control his anger which had risen the moment he saw his friend. But now there was NO way in HELL Arthur Pendragon was getting away with this.

Gwaine walked out of Gaius chambers and in to the hall as silent tears streaked down his cheeks. He clenched his fists as he marched towards Arthur's chamber's. He would get to Gaius in a minute but first Arthur needed to know EXACTLY how much damage he had done.

The knight stopped outside the kings chambers'. He tried opening it but it seemed king coward locked the door.

"OPEN UP!" yelled Gwaine furiously as he banged on the door impatiently. He waited but Arthur refused to let him in, or even say he was in there.

"OPEN UP YOU COWARD!" yelled the knight his anger turning to hatred towards the king. But still nothing changed. Gwaine kept banging on the door until his knuckles began to scratch.

"What the HELL are you doing Gwaine?" asked an annoyed voice from behind

The knight spun around as he came face to face with the knights and Cornelius. They all had confused and surprised expression's plastered on their face.

Gwaine sighed "What the HELL does it look like? I am knocking on king cowards' door" informed the knight like it was the most obvious thing.

"Why?" asked Percival cautiously

Gwaine laughed humourously "WHY? Let me see, maybe because he knocked Merlin out, cracking his skull. Or maybe because he has RUINED my friend's life" sneered the knight

"What do you mean ruined his life?" asked Elyan confused

Gwaine slid down the door defeated as his energy to fight drained from him. "Exactly what I said. Merlin woke up you know. But what I didn't expect was for him to FORGET who we are. He doesn't remember and it's all Arthur's fault. He doesn't remember" the knight kept whispering over and over.

The knights looked on in awe and shock. Gwaine was in pieces, he looked absolutely torn and devastated. After all Merlin was his first ever friend, and to lose that it was unbearable.

Cornelius gawked in horror._ Oh god poor Emrys. No, no what has the king done. He has lost every chance of saving his kingdom._

The silence continued as the knights tried to console Gwaine, who totally forgot about finding Gaius. Arthur stayed locked in his room, as he struggled to hold himself together.

Everyone looked when a figure came running to a stop. He was breathing hard and was holding a scroll. It was a message, that was clear as he stared at the kings door.

"A message for the king" said the squire

"What is it?" asked Sir Leon

The squire was unsure whether to give it to the knight. But the king was locked away in his chambers. With caution he handed the scroll over. Leon quickly opened the scroll and read through it not once but twice. He had to make sure what he was reading was definitely right.

"What is it?" asked Cornelius as he moved towards the knight.

Leon looked up to meet his eyes. "The Disir and Sorcerer's spotted marching towards Camelot. They will be here in five days."

"Camelot is doomed" said Gwaine sadly "And it's all the king's fault. The only person who would HAVE helped was Merlin. But he's not our Merlin anymore" said the knight

Cornelius looked at Sir Leon with sadness in his eyes "I suggest you prepare for seige. You cannot win this war. You have lost your only saviour" said the sorcerer as he turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

**So, what did you think?. As always reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys another chapter hope you like it. I have not forgot about Merlin. Next chapter is all his I promise. I apologise if there are any mistakes though I did check it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur stood next to the door listening as Gwaine banged on the door and bad mouthed him. He couldn't blame the knight everything he said was true. Which only meant the knight had seen Merlin. So he couldn't blame him if he was angry after all Merlin wasn't Merlin anymore. The king's recent actions made sure of that.

The king was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Leon's shocked voice '_The Disir and Sorcerer's spotted marching towards Camelot. They will be here in five days'. _This statement from the knight shocked Arthur as he panicked. His latest actions were going to cause the downfall of his kingdom. All his efforts of becoming a fair and just king were failing as everything got destroyed around him.

Arthur couldn't move or protest when he heard Cornelius state '_I suggest you prepare for seige. You cannot win this war. You have lost your only saviour'. _It was true he couldn't deny it. Everything Cornelius said was true. Emrys had always saved them, even when Arthur thought the worst of him. Merlin was their saviour and without him Arthur was nothing. He wasn't the king he was destined to be.

The king was just too hurt and felt betrayed beyond repair. Merlin changed him and turned him into a better king than his father ever was. But when the truth came out, Arthur was sure so sure that everything Merlin ever said to him was a lie. Arthur never let anyone in, except for Merlin and to find out his manservant has been living a lie it hurt. It was painful because Merlin was his only true friend.

Arthur's mind went over drive with unanswered questions. _Why didn't he tell me? Was everything a lie? Did he ever trust me? How many times has he betrayed me? Didn't our friendship mount for anything? Did he really think I would kill him? How many lies has he told me? Did he really think I would kill him? Why did he practice magic? why did he come to Camelot? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE A SORCERER!_

The king couldn't take it anymore. He realised he lost everything in a moment of madness. Merlin didn't remember him. He didn't know him. He couldn't answer anything. Merlin was afraid of him, that much was obvious when he flinched from his touch. Merlin wasn't the same clumsy insulting idiot Arthur had met years ago.

One question that kept going around the king's head was _Did it really matter if Merlin was a sorcerer?. _Arthur could answer that same question again and again with a simple no. But what remained was _WHAT HAVE I DONE _the words that kept screaming in his mind. The guilt was tearing Arthur inside as it ripped his heart to shreds.

_What would Merlin do? _thought the king. _Would he let me give up? Would he let Camelot fall. No he wouldn't. If I can't make things right he least I can do is NOT disappoint our Merlin. He would never forgive me if I let Camelot fall. Especially after everything he's done for me and Camelot._

Arthur sighed as he moved to open the doors just as the warning bells went off. The king came face to face with the knights and an angry Gwaine who were now glaring at each other with wide eyes.

"Sire!" shouted the knights in surprise.

The king was about to ask what the hell was going on, but his question was soon answered when a knight came running towards him. He stopped as the other knights approached him.

"We're under attack sire. Sorcerer's" said the knight panting heavily

"WHAT!" yelled the knights in shock as they ran towards a nearby window. There were fire balls flying everywhere. Sir Leon could see people panicking and running for their lives. The citadel was a wreck as sorcerer's were seen using their magic sending the knights flying, some moved and some lay still probably dead.

The knight turned to face Arthur for orders but he was busy staring at Gwaine, whose eyes widened with worry. Gwaine then turned and ran, as the king continued to watch. Realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks the king ran after him.

Gwaine stared wide eyes only one thing going through his mind _Merlin. _He turned on his heels and ran the other way towards he physicians room. _Oh god what if he's panicked and run off. What if the sorcerer's abducted him. What if he's hurt._ The knight panicked and ran faster, not even realising that the king was trailing behind him.

The knight ran into Merlin's room and it finally dawned on him he was right to be worried. Gwaine was panicking as all he could see was an empty room, with no sign of his friend. He continued to stare on the spot where he asked Merlin to stay put as if he would suddenly appear there.

Gwaine was interrupted from his thoughts when Arthur came running inside breathing heavily. "Where is he?" asked the king worriedly.

The knight turned around to face Arthur. His face contorted in pure hate and anger as he lunged for the king. Gwaine raised his fist and landed a punch on his nose. Arthur struggled as Gwaine continued to fight with him. The weight was soon pulled off him as they were both separated. Percival was now restraining the roguish knight as he continued to insult the king.

Arthur was helped up from the floor by Sir Leon as he clutched his bleeding nose. He wasn't angry with the knight instead his shoulders sagged and he sat on Merlin's bed. Gwaine though was having none of it as he continued to shout at him. The king had his hands in his head and silent tears rolled down his cheek. What if Merlin is dead? That's the only thought in his head which was cutting through his heart. The thought which would eventually send him over the edge and continue to do so before he lost the will to live.

"This all your fault. Everything that happens now is all YOUR FAULT. You just had to punch him didn't you. Just had to put him in his place. You couldn't listen could you. Everything is about BLOODY titles with you. I swear If Merlin is dead or hurt I will no longer be responsible for my actions. I will NEVER forgive you for this!" yelled Gwaine as he pulled away from Percival's grip and stormed off to find his friend.

The knights glanced at each other before the king looked at them. He had the most sorrowful expression on face."prepare for war!" said the king before dismissing the knights.

The knights walked off but sir Leon stayed. He hesitated before speaking "What about you sire?" he asked frowning

Arthur stood up and put his hand on Leon's shoulder "I am going to find Merlin, before it's too late" replied the king as he walked out of Merlin's chamber's to find his manservant. He only hoped he was in time.

Unbeknown to the king the sorcerer's were merrily a distraction. What they wanted was obvious, but the king had been blind, therefore he was losing the battle.

* * *

**So what did you think? As always reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here is Merlin's POV. I aplogise if there are any mistakes, though I have thoroughly checked it. Anyhow If anybody is confused, feel free to ask. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means a lot so THANK YOU. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin was running through the castle in panic. He was in his room and stayed there until the warning bells went off. He listened to the strange man who asked him to stay put until he came back. And so the warlock waited, but the man didn't come back. There was only one thought on Merlin's mind which was to _find Will_.

The warlock stumbled and fell a few times, when the castle shook. He needed to get out something was wrong in this place. Will wasn't here and Merlin needed him, he needed his friend's help. All Merlin remembered was living in a hut with his mother and friend. He felt trapped and suffocated in this strange place with even stranger people. His magic was sending him mixed signals, first it was calming him and then it went into over drive.

After running Merlin stopped and into the hall. He saw a window, which was now being covered by smoke and ash, threatening to suffocate him. The warlock walked towards it and peered through the window. His eyes widened at the scene before him, fireballs were flying about and people lay dead in the courtyard. But what scared him more was the cloaked figures slowly moving through the courtyard, leaving destruction in their wake.

Merlin continued staring until a figure stopped, took off their hood and turned to smirk at the warlock. Merlin didn't like the way the woman was looking at him. It was like he was being hunted. He felt like he was the prey, and the figure was going to lunge for him as if by magic. The warlock stumbled back, feeling woozy and took off towards the next exit he could find.

Merlin ran towards the right exit and towards the stables. He slowly crept towards a horse and shakily began take the reins. He suddenly stopped when he heard a noise behind him. The warlock stumbled back as he came face to face with five hooded figure's. They began circling him, and slowly anticipated Merlin's next move.

Merlin looked around as the lead figure took off her hood. The warlock recognised her from the window. It was the same figure, but this time the smirk was gone. The leader moved forward and spoke.

"Do not fear us Emrys. We are not the enemy" insisted the witch whilst glancing at the other figure's.

Merlin was confused to say the least._ Who in the WORLD is Emrys? It surely can't be me? I am pretty SURE my name is MERLIN?. They pretty much look like the enemy. I mean they attacked whatever place this is. Why would someone just kill innocent people. Where is the justice?_

Merlin didn't like where this conversation was going. It looked like they wanted something or someone? The warlock locked eyes with the witch as she smiled back. He didn't know why or what convinced her to introduce herself, but Merlin backed away further. He didn't know who she was and he didn't want to know either. The warlock could feel a tingle in his magic as it continued to send mixed signals again. Whoever this witch was, things were not looking good. The warlock didn't know how it happened but it did.

The witch sighed heavily before nodding towards the other figure's. They nodded back before moving closer to the warlock, as they raised their hands.

Merlin didn't know how it happened but his magic which was buried deep down, resurfaced stronger than ever. He felt it surge through him like a powerful wind. The warlock knew if they tried something, they would end up on the bad side of him as his magic protected him from their spells.

"DONT!" pleaded Merlin fiercely, raising his own hand. The witch smirked thinking the warlock was scared of their power. unknown to them, Merlin was trying to save themselves from his powerful and raw magic.

The witch didn't listen and took Merlin's pleading as a challenge. It was like time stopped as the figure's muttered their spells and directed them towards the warlock. They didn't even get time to blink before a gold powerful light sent them flying through the stables and to the courtyard, with a thud. It was enough to kill some sorcerer's but witches were more able to survive as their power was able to challenge that of a warlock's.

Merlin quickly grabbed hold of the door as he was near to collapsing. Whenever he used his raw magic it took all the energy from him. He closed his eye as he tried to control his panicked breaths. He surveyed the damage as half of the stables had disappeared with the sorcerer's and witch. He could see their bodies lying around, unmoving. The warlock slowly stumbled towards the horse determined to get on the animal and ride out. As he attempted to get on the horse a strange, scary and deep voice filled his mind.

_**Merlin...**_

_Merlin stumbled back with wide eyes, frantically searching the area to see where the voice came from._

_**Merlin...**_

_The warlock eyes widened further as he stumbled and fell down, hiding himself into a corner. His mouth hanging open as his heart thumped dangerously. Still he didn't know where the sound was coming from. Maybe he was going crazy, but it sounded like it was coming from his head. But that was _JUST IMPOSSIBLE.

_**'MERLIN' **__yelled the voice louder this time. Merlin cringed this time as he put his hands over his ears, in an attempt to block the voice. He panicked with teary eyes, as his heart beat at an alarming rate, ready to jump out. The warlock rocked back and forth in sheer panic, muttering it's not real, it's not real. _

* * *

**So as always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for keeping up with me, and being patient. Also thank you for answering my question. I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter. Though I have checked it. And I have a beta reader now, who will get back to me soon. Anyway I hope you liek this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Gwaine ran into the courtyard clearly agitated and in panick mode as his eyes wandered around. He stopped to a halt when the stable doors were blown away with five or more figures along the way. He didn't bother checking if the figure's were dead or alive. Because the knight knew they were the enemy so it didn't really matter.

The knight slowly walked towards where the golden light was radiating from. He stopped and peaked inside as he saw Merlin's face turn a deadly pale, before stumbling back towards a corner, with the most frightened expression. He sighed in relief at finding his friend unharmed physically, but emotionally was another matter. The only person to blame was the king.

* * *

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut as the voice continued to call his name. The warlock heard a noise and opened his eyes, which were now puffed up, making him look like a wild animal. His eyes locked with the knight who was staring at him in concern.

Gwaine crept forward cautiously as Merlin followed his every move. The knight crouched down and spoke softy not to frighten his friend any further.

"Merlin," spoke the knight softly.

The warlock stared at Gwaine, without blinking once. The voice stopped, but it still sent shivers down Merlin's spine.

"Merlin, what's wrong?," asked Gwaine, his face filled with concern as his friend continued to stare at him.

Merlin stared into nothing as thought's filled his mind. The voice. What was it? Was it real? Was anything real? The warlock didn't think as he brought his hand up and slowly reached to touch the knights face. He wanted to check if he was real, if any of this was real. Or was it a dream. His hands were cold which made the knight stumbled back from shock. His hand wasn't just cold though. It was like ice.

The warlock brought his hand back as hurt filled his face. He was hurt, thinking the knight was scared of him. Of his magic. This always pained Merlin, thinking people were scared of his magic. He looked down in shame, refusing to look at Gwaine.

Gwaine realised what he did, but it was too late. Merlin wasn't going to come near him again. Not for a long time.

"There's a voice," started Merlin twiddling with his hands "It yells my name over and over again. It won't leave me alone. It's voice is deep and it stalks me like a ghost," whispered the warlock as Gwaine looked on in horror.

The knight was confused _Voice! What voice? I can't hear anything _thought Gwaine

_**"MERLIN," **_Yelled Kilgarrah again and again so sudden making the warlock panick further _**"Merlin...Merlin...Merlin,"**_

Merlin jumped in shock, his jaw opened and eyes wide in alarm. He shuffled further into the corner as though backing away from an invisible force. Gwaine picked up on this as his concern for his friend grew.

The warlock brought his hands to his head willing for the voice to stop. "MAKE IT STOP!," he yelled clearly frightened as his face contorted in panic.

The knight was confused _make what stop?_ he thought as Merlin started to pull at his hair furiously.

"PLEASE!," shouted Merlin as he pleaded with the knight.

Gwaine was getting worried for his friend. It was like he was going through a mental phase. He was going to hurt himself if the knight didn't stop it. The knight quickly grabbed Merlin by the shoulder trying to shake him back to reality.

"STOP IT!", shouted Gwaine as he shook Merlin's shoulders who was now sobbing uncontrollably as his eyes rimmed red.

Merlin couldn't stop though. He couldn't even if he wanted to, "Please make it stop. I know you hate me, but please make it stop", whispered the warlock as stared at the knight pleadingly.

Gwaine gawked at Merlin in shock. How could he think that he hated him? The knight could never hate him. _Oh god, what has the king done to you_ fumed Gwaine.

Slowly he held Merlin tightly and pulled him forward into a hug. "Shh! How could you think I hate you Merlin. I will never hate you. Ever. I just wish you could remember", whispered the knight as Merlin sniffed into his warm touch. He didn't even realise when the warlock's breathing calmed down and the crying stopped until Merlin suddenly went limp into his arms.

"Merlin," questioned the knight as he shook him awake. There was no response. No small twitch. Nothing. Gwaine began to panic as he reached to check the warlock's pulse. The knight's heart stopped and he froze as Merlin's pulse felt extremely weakened.

"MERLIN," yelled the knight shaking him to wake up, but to no avail. "Oh God! Merlin please wake up!", he whispered scared and beyond worried for his friend.

Still Merlin wasn't responding, for all his energy had been spent. This was the last straw, for the young warlock. What he needed was his memory back which held the important parts in his life. Without that he was just some sorcerer. What Camelot needed was Merlin.

* * *

**As always what did you think? reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here's another chapter quite small though. Just explains a little about the Disir. I apologise for any mistakes though I have checked it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Three witches huddled together inside the crystal cave. All eyes glued at the scene unfolding before them as the looked into the scrying bowl. Their faces growing angry as Emrys unleashed his powerful yet raw magic, protecting himself against the sorcerers.

Their plan was failing. Even when Emrys didn't know who he was anymore, he was still a threat. The Disir didn't want that. No. They wanted Camelot. Every single part of it. It was the first of one of the five kingdoms. It was precious. Still with Emrys so powerful there was no way to take the kingdom. Except by force.

The Disir are the witches of the old religion. No one has ever escaped their clutches or ever defeated them. Their power is magic within it self. It's original, powerful yet also evil. Together they were unbeatable. Well that's what they thought. Until the prophecy of a powerful warlock had been foretold. Still the witches didn't care. No one was going to defeat them. Ever.

The witches had a plan though. It seemed to work perfectly well. All they needed to do was break the king's trust with Emrys, revealing secrets and betrayal. Which would lead to anger and coldness to settle in each of their hearts. But most of all was to harness Emrys power, combining it with theirs and then gain control of the five kingdoms.

Still it seemed Emrys was too powerful and when he was in their grasp he still managed to escape. This made the Disir furious that they came up with the greatest plan. It had worked so well until now. They could feel it wearing off. After all a spell never lasts forever.

As they watched Emrys fall limp into the knights arm. They knew. They knew that when he woke things would change. Even if Emrys gained his memory. The question would remain. Will Emrys help the once and future king after everything he has done to him?. Or will he let Camelot fall as the witches took control.

* * *

**So as always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Here's another chapter. Now I'll explain how Merlin has regained his memory in another chapter. Please tell me if Merlin's emotions feel exaggerated. But well I think it's only fair for him to feel like this. Since he has been through a lot. Well Arthur deserves it. But Merlin will help Camleot, even if it sounds like he won't. I apologise for any misakes. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin's eyes fluttered open as he woke with a huge gasp. His breathing hitched and his face went pale before he took a shuddering breath and fell limp back onto the bed.

"Merlin!," yelled Gwaine frantically as he tried shaking him awake "No, no, no,"

The warlock writhed on the bed clearly in pain as he clutched his head desperately willing for the pain to stop. The knight watched on as Merlin slowly began to stop moving. The silence was unnerving as the warlock's eyes opened. Gwaine stumbled back from shock. Merlin's eyes were blazing golden with holding so much power. It was unbelievable.

There was something else hidden behind his friends eyes. Gwaine couldn't put his finger on it. Still it did not bode well for anyone.

Merlin closed his eyes taking a large breath before opening his eyes and staring at the knight. As the knight cautiously stepped forwards the door slammed open.

King Arthur Pendragon was panting trying to catch his breath. As he moved his eyes to look at Merlin, the warlock looked away. Arthur visibly paled. Gwaine ignored the disturbance and moved towards Merlin.

The warlock welcomed him in a hug, which confused the knight. Did Merlin suddenly remember who he was?

The knight moved back "Merlin," he whispered a little unsure.

The warlock looked into his eyes and spoke so very quietly "yes," he answered.

Gwaine's jaw dropped before he launched towards Merlin pushing him into a bone-crushing hug.

The knight moved away. He heard small foot steps as the king slowly walked towards Merlin. The warlock flinched from his gaze, moving closer towards the knight.

"Merlin," whispered the king.

No answer.

"Merlin," called the king his voice breaking slightly.

No answer

"Merlin. Please!," begged Arthur tears forming in his eyes.

The warlock was quite. He turned to look at Arthur "who are you?," he demanded

The king's heart beat faster at those words. He felt like he was drowning in a nightmare.

"Merlin! Come on its me Arthur. Prat, clot pole," laughed the king. But it was lacking his usual humour. Still what was there to laugh about. Certainly not this.

Merlin was silent his eyes closed as images flashed through his mind. Images of what Arthur had caused. What Arthur did to him. Pain his king inflicted towards him. The warlock remembered everything.

The warlock stood up. His eyes clouded with darkness. Fists clenched as he cornered the king. Arthur backed away in shock. As Gwaine tried to stop him. Merlin glared in return. The knight stood frozen, Merlin's magic keeping him in place. Anger radiated from Merlin as he slowly creeped like a predator ready to kill its prey.

Merlin locked eyes with Arthur "tell me! Who are you?" questioned the warlock

Arthur stared confusion written on his face. His heart beat furiously like it would jump out any second. Guilt and hurt consumed him. How would Merlin ever forgive him for this. Cold eyes pierced his as Merlin glared coldly in his direction.

The King reached his hand for Merlin, but the warlock flinched from his touch. Arthur lowered his eyes in regret and shame.

As Merlin finally looked at Arthur. It seemed all fight was lost. His eyes were empty. It was like Merlin was no longer there. Their Merlin was no longer there.

"Do you know what it feels like? Not knowing who you truly are!," started Merlin his voice like ice, causing Arthur's world to crumble.

"Not knowing the difference between friend and enemy! Your name being called. Over and over again. Every second, every minute, every BLOODY hour. A deep eery voice screaming for you to answer them. But how can you. If you don't know whether it is real or not. Straying from the balance of mental and deranged. Losing all hope of living a life. Memories lost into oblivion. Heart shattered by the very person you have done everything for. SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR," yelled the warlock trembling in hurt and pain. Tears streaming down his face. Eyes blood-shot read and hair sticking in different angles.

Merlin walked towards Arthur. He smiled cruelly before leaning to whisper in the king's ear "Arthur Pendragon you have killed me. The day you dared to lay a finger on me. I hope it eats your heart out. I hope you finally understand and when you do. It will be late. The pain I have endured because of you has been the most excruciating in my entire life. You are not your father Arthur, you are worse," the warlock spat the last part in pure anger and rage.

The warlock stumbled out the room as tears streamed down his face. But he furiously wiped them away. No he would not feel guilty about this. No.

Arthur stared at the door as Merlin walked away. He didn't blink. He didn't breath. His hands trembled. He moved his eyes when he heard a sobbing sound not realising it was him who was sobbing. He swayed slightly before sliding down the wall and crumpling in a heap of mess. He continued to sob as Gwaine walked towards him. He felt sorry for the king, as decided to console him. But the king wanted to bear the pain alone. He didn't deserve anyone. He deserved loneliness. The king pushed him away. So the knight did the only thing he could. He went to find someone who could help.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Right so this chapter is very different. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Gwaine ran through the castle and towards the stable. If anyone could get through to Merlin it would be Hunith. As he placed his hands upon a horse he froze. He felt wind pass around him before it got stronger and stronger. It stopped before he found himself thrown against the wall. He groaned, his head throbbing and his eyes heavy. He froze as he heard a cry. Which turned to a heart breaking sob and then a loud shriek. It got louder from shrieks to wails and the knight suddenly felt cold. Until, silence filled the stables. It didn't last long as a shriek sounded and he covered his ears to block it out. It was too much for him and Gwaine cried out, before loosing all conciousness.

o0o

Merlin found himself looking over Camelot a tear escaping now and again. He was in denial. It was hard for him to believe Arthur could do such a thing. Never in his life had he felt like an object, where people would push and shove him when they liked. Yet he did feel an ounce of guilt and shame on his part. He always made Arthur feel he could be a better King than that of his tyrant father. Still with Arthur refusing to acknowledge what Merlin had to say. Well the warlock would be lying if he said it hurt. Though he does not regret saying those things because Arthur was straying towards that path.

The warlock had stuck with him through good and bad. He saved his royal backside more times than Arthur could blink. Yet it didn't change anything. That ounce of friendship and trust was obviously built on lies, to the king anyway. For Merlin it was a struggle to hold onto that friendship without breaking the trust. It was killing the warlock that he had to lie everyday and Arthur didn't understand or want to know. He brandished him a coward for not revealing the truth. The truth that would have had him burnt for living and breathing. Sometimes Merlin regretted listening to the dragon. Because sometimes it just wasn't worth it. This was one of those times.

Merlin closed his eyes and went through every little image inside his head. They were glued in his mind as memories one's he would not forget. Arthur's fist hitting him as he locked eyes with the warlock. This one would haunt Merlin forever. Especially as Arthur's eyes betrayed nothing. No remorse, no hesitation, no guilt or shame. Just nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The tears stopped falling and silence filled the air. Merlin's breathing slowed down as his eyes drooped shut. Not realising where he was sat, he swayed and next thing he was falling through the air. People watched on in shock just as the king stumbled out of the castles doors. Children pointed to the castle wall and the knights stood frozen. A small figure was seen flying down, eyes closed and not far away from meeting the ground.

King Arthur stared in shock his heart beating furiously fast as though it would jump out soon. His face turned deathly pale, as his eyes welled up in tears, before his hands shook and he trembled in disbelief. He froze before stumbling forwards and opening his hands ready to catch the figure.

To hold them tight and beg them understand. Understand that he was sorry. It was no wonder he felt the need to commit suicide. That was what it seemed in the eyes of the king.

Arthur was close so close yet as he tried grabbing the figure he couldn't. The figure disappeared before his eyes and his hands came back empty. There was nothing there and Arthur screamed in frustration shaking his head back and forth in denial.

"NO, NO, _NO_," whispered Arthur over and over again. He stared wide-eyed at the sky and then the ground, looking confused at where the figure seemingly disappeared to.

"NO!," roared the king his eyes rimmed red as he broke out in a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

The sobs slowed to a stop and people gasped as they cried out, in shock with their king. Arthur stared at his hands mentally perplexed and confused. His hands were covered in blood and before he knew it he swayed, and he fell to the ground on his knees. He winced in pain before looking at the figure before him. The smirk plastered on his face killed Arthur many times than a real wound. His breathing hitched and his vision blurred. Yet before anything could be said or done he was lost to the world. Still he faintly heard the whisper of a familiar voice _'Arthur...'_

o0o

A deep roar shook the castle as people ran into the castle or their homes. Knights surrounded the courtyards with their swords drawn. Yet the beast waited his eyes locked with the figure in front of him.

"Merlin?," spoke the dragon shocking the people as they cowered back.

The warlock smiled cruelly, his eyes filled with darkness as he answered.

"No! Merlin is no more! Welcome to the world of Emrys!," sneered Merlin as he walked towards the dragon.

The dragon visible paled as he breathed his fire angrily towards the warlock, yet Merlin created a shield protecting himself.

"Impossible! You are not Emrys!," growled the dragon furiously

Merlin smirked before muttering a spell and vanishing before the dragon's eyes.

o0o

The warlock gasped awake before looking frantically and searching his surroundings. He was in the woods. _Oh hell_. Still he could see the view of Camelot. As he looked he stilled and his throat dried up. He couldn't have done this. He couldn't have. He would never destroy Camelot. Yet it was burning.

One last thought on his mind woke him up as he stood up running for the hills. _Arthur_ his mind cried as he raced for Camelot. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**P.S Merlin isn't evil. I think? No really he isn't. No matter what this Fic potrays.**

**Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, guys. I am so sorry for the delay. The truth is I lost my buzz. I am finally getting it back and will update when I can. I hope this explains a few things from previous chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

A lone figure walked towards the depths of the crystal cave, a grin clear and a spring in their step. He could still hear the eery screams and wails. As much as he would deny the truth, it was clear their touch sent a shiver down his spine. Yet over all it had to have been worth it. Though the Disir had not been entirely honest. Still he had yet to know the truth, and it would be beyond anything he has come across.

He stopped mid way when three figures interrupted his path. Upon seeing their embroiled cloaks and dark shadowy face's he realised it was the witches.

"Sigmund!" called the witches in unison

Sigmund froze, frightened by their dangerous tone. He took a step back as they walked further towards him.

"Mis-tresses," bowed the trembling sorcerer

"Have you completed the task?," asked a witch

The sorcerer gulped. "Yes! The veil has been opened. The sacrifice accepted and the dorocha are free!,"

The witches smirked before muttering a spell, sending the sorcerer crumbling down.

Sigmund clutched his chest as he panted heavily. His breathing hitched and he rasped "why? I did what you asked!" he yelled struggling for breath

The witches loomed over him dangerously before whispering "yes indeed you did. Though we are merrily tying loose ends,"

Sigmund's eyes widened as the pain increased before darkness over took him.

o0o

Merlin ran as fast as his feet would will him. He was beyond frantic that he kept tripping over nothing. He froze and his eyes searched frantically as he surveyed the area. He blinked unsure before running like the wind.

The warlock stopped again as the clouds turned dark and rain began to pour. He sprinted faster, not caring whether he slipped or not. He had to get to Camelot. He needed to make sure, Camelot thrived and not possibly be burned to the ground. Yet what Merlin saw, felt so real. It was hard to acknowledge it being a dream.

Merlin took a deep breath as he finally saw Camelot, or what was seemingly left of it. He paused blinking before he stopped dead in his tracks. Kilgarrah was roaring and breathing fire everywhere. The courtyard was covered with bodies lying around, all deathly pale. Food courts and boxes shattered, smoke drifting to the sky. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? fumed Merlin before he ran towards Kilgarrah. Yet before the dragon could acknowledge him, the warlock heard a scream as a white frightening spirit flew towards him. Merlin's eyes' widened in shock as he stumbled backwards. The spirit indulged his body as it entered him, forcing Merlin to freeze in shock as his eyes closed and he turned deathly pale.

o0o

Arthur was dreaming he had to be. Yet as much as he wished it was, the truth was it wasn't. He shook violently not believing that Merlin would do such a thing to him. The pain in his heart grew and so did the regret. Even though his friend did such a thing to him, Arthur realised he was no different. In truth he did worse. He barely acknowledge what Merlin did for him, instead he shunned him. Maybe I deserve the pain concluded the king as darkness overwhelmed him.

o0o

The disir walked inside the cave, Sigmund was drooped over a witch's shoulder. They moved the limp body into the corner and gathered around their scrying bowl. They smirked triumphantly as Merlin stabbed Arthur and disappeared from their view. They growled angrily upon seeing the dragon. This beast was most likely going to scupper their plans, and so they needed a plan to get rid of it.

They stopped and turned around coming face to face with their sorcerer companion. The sorcerer walked forwards though this one was very confident. He bowed before smirking, and moving aside. Three other unknown men walked forwards holding a fragile old man in their arms. The man whimpered and shook his head from side to side.

As the witches walked forwards' their smirk grew before they stopped and looked down on the familiar figure.

"Hello, Gaius!," they whispered icily

The Physical unconsciously groaned and his eyes slowly started to flutter, before he was sent back to sleep.

"Not yet, old friend. The war has barely begun," the witches cackled maniacally

o0o

Sir Leon with Percival and Elyan ran towards the physician's chamber's. Percival carried the very weak and dying King Arthur, desperately seeking help. He needed medial attention and he needed it now. They opened the door and gasped in shock. The room was turned upside down and there was no sign of the old man.

"Damn it," cursed Sir Elyan as he paced angrily

Percival looked at Leon "what do we do? If we delay it any longer the King will die," said the knight

Sir Leon stood frozen by recent event's. It seemed this was going to be the end. He started to think desperately if not for himself but the whole of Camelot.

He locked eye's with his fellow knights. "Hurry! There is a chance, but we have to see the druid's," explained the leading knight as he ushered them out.

Sire Elyan and Percival stared dumbfounded ready to protest as the use of Magic, when in was most definitely condemned to the pain of death. Yet as they stared at the body of their lifeless king an understanding was draw. They would do this if not for Arthur then Camelot. No matter what happened Camelot needed a king, and Arthur was and would always be that King.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Yikes! I am sorry for this late update. The chapter is small! I apologise for any mistakes! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin fluttered his eyes open and looked around. He was laying on the ground as Kilgarrah looked at him strangely. He blinked as images flashed through his mind. A strange spirit entered his body and then he lost conciousness. He remembered his ears burning from the piercing scream and his body felt so cold.

Kilgarrah walked towards Merlin holding his gaze in concern. Merlin sat up and raised his eyes brows at the dragon.

"Kilgarrah?," said the warlock

The dragon paused "yes, young warlock,"

"What happened?," asked Merlin as he stared at the empty courtyard.

"You don't remember?," asked the dragon slightly confused.

Merlin shuddered suddenly feeling very cold. He vaguely remembered what happened. But that didn't explain why Camelot seemed deserted. There was no-one in the courtyard. Yet more importantly where was Arthur?

The warlock cleared his throat "I remember..." trailed off Merlin somewhat confused.

The dragon sighed heavily as he locked eyes with Merlin. His tone turned deadly serious as he spoke "why did you do that Merlin?,"

Merlin blinked confused "do what?,"

"Don't play stupid Merlin! Why did you stab the King? He is your destiny!," snapped Kilgarrah angrily

Merlin's eyes bulged and his mouth opened in shock. His face contorted in pure confusion as he processed his brain for any sign that he hurt his friend and King. He blinked away the horrifying image that was buried deep in his mind. He felt himself tremble at the image of his King bleeding to death, by his own hand. He had hurt his friend, but why?

That thought was answered quite quickly, as Merlin closed his eyes, suddenly remembering how the King had treated him. How he acknowledged him, especially after his magic was displayed in trying to lure out Emrys. Yet Merlin didn't really care about that. He cared about Arthur's reaction, which he always believed to be important. Arthur hated him and his magic. It seemed Merlin was right, and Arthur's ignorant and reckless actions proved that. He winced thinking maybe he had been too hard on Arthur, especially through their recent confrontation. Yet Merlin disagreed, remembering how he nearly lost his mind, because of Arthur's uncontrollable emotions.

The warlock took a deep breath and stood up. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Kilgarrah angrily. How dare he! _He doesn't know anything!_ thought Merlin furiously

"How dare you Kilgarrah! Do you know what he did to me! Do you!," shouted Merlin, eyes filled with moisture

Kilgarrah was surprised to say the least. Merlin was always a calm person. So what changed. "no!,"

Merlin clenched his fists angrily, his eyes turned dark and dangerous. "Arthur knows about my magic. You know what he did? He hit me. He hit me so hard that I could have been on the brink of death. But that didn't happen. No! What happened was I lost my memories. I didn't know who I was. But Arthur did, yet that didn't stop him! He is just like his father. A tyrant!And you still believe we have a destiny!," sneered the warlock

He walked towards Kilgarrah looking straight in his eyes. Merlin chuckled darkly "you know, even after everything he has done to me. I would never harm him intentionally." whispered the warlock

Kilgarrah stared shocked, at the words coming out of the warlock's mouth. What has the King done to you? His eyes locked on Merlin as he fought his inner battles. The dragon had tried to get in touch with Merlin but to no avail. His calling's were ignored, so Kilgarrah decided to find out what was wrong. Never in his mind did he think this would happen.

"Why did you not answer me, when I had called you?," asked kilgarrah annoyed

Merlin gritted his teeth, trying to control his raging emotions "I remember a voice calling me, but I thought it was in my head. Your constant nagging and calling of my name, nearly made me lose my mind completely! You should have come sooner. You could have stopped all this" spat the warlock angrily

Kilgarrah was feeling immense guilt, but refused to show it. He would not be compassionate, because Merlin may have ruined everything already. He could have killed the King.

"Merlin.." started Kilgarrah but was instantly cut off

Merlin raised his hands "don't! Arthur hates me and I hate him. I think Albion is better off a dream. It is not worth this. This pain, hurt and bloodshed!" whispered Merlin as he began to walk away

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Here is another chapter, hopefully, this clarifies things. I hope. I feel like I've confused you guys, and for that I am sorry! I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin stumbled past the dumbstruck dragon, walking towards the stables. He just wanted to leave, forget Camelot ever existed. But before he could do that, he had to make sure Arthur was alive. If not he vowed to help him. Not that the King deserved it.

He paused, hearing faint grunts and groans, coming from inside the stables. Merlin slowly walked further, treading softly and peaked inside. His friend was sat on the ground, looking purely confused and bewildered.

"Gwaine?," called Merlin, softly

The knight looked up, unsure. "Mer-lin?," asked Gwaine, blinking confused

The warlock sighed walking over and kneeling before his friend. "what happened?,"

Gwaine shuddered, suddenly feeling very cold "I was going to ride the horse, when there was this scream and, and...,"

Merlin frowned "and?," he urged

"And then more screams and shrieks. It got too loud, I had to cover my ears, and then I lost conciousness," finished the knight, with a tremble

Merlin pulled his friend towards him, into a bone crushing hug. "It's okay! It's over!," assured the warlock as Gwaine pulled away

"Yeah, maybe!," mumbled Gwaine as Merlin stood up

The two friends twirled around at the sound of hushed whispers. Merlin took a step forward, just as Sir Leon rounded the corner with the deathly King Arthur.

"You!," growled Sir Elyan who followed behind. The Knight unsheathed his sword, and moved to attack. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the sword changed into colorful flowers.

The warlock's eyes lingered on Arthur's limp form, his pale skin and his bleeding wound. He stepped forward, his hand reaching instinctively, towards his friend.

"Arthur!," he found himself whispering

Merlin moved his gaze to Sir Leon, who stepped back, with the King in his arms. He didn't want the King harmed, than he already was.

"Let me help him!," argued the warlock, slightly hurt by their actions.

Elyan glared at Merlin and scoffed "you're the reason he is lying there. You did this to him!,"

Merlin winced from Elyan's harsh words "I..." trailed of the warlock, unable to form the right response

The warlock looked up at Leon, pleading through his eyes "I don't remember. I..it wasn't me," finished Merlin, eyes filled with tears.

Percival, who stood quietly, perked up at these words, his anger boiling with rage. "Then who was it, Merlin? Because from where I was standing it was you, who drove the sword in his gut!," growled the larger knight

Merlin frowned and glared at the knight. His mind flashing back to the image of the King, bleeding to death. He felt himself shudder, as he saw himself standing before the fallen King. A cruel smirk was plastered on his face, and in his hand was the sword covered in blood. Yet if he had stabbed Arthur, why was there no feeling in his heart, that he had done so. There was nothing, which didn't make sense to the warlock.

Gwaine looked at Merlin's face, and the emotions flickering across his face. There was guilt, sorrow and sadness, but no anger.

Merlin stepped back, feeling immense guilt and sadness. Gwaine moved forwards, not believing, even for a second that his friend would do such a thing.

"Merlin?," he called

Silence

"Merlin?," yelled Gwaine, to no avail

It seemed as though Merlin was lost in a world of his own. He seemed to be fighting his inner demons, wondering where to draw the line from right and wrong.

Leon layed Arthur to the ground, his gaze lingering on Merlin. "So it was you, who stabbed the King?," asked the knight, checking the King's heart rate

Merlin's head moved, as he watched Sir Leon. The silent tears running down his cheeks, told Leon another story, yet nothing at all.

"I saw myself do it, but not by my will," said Merlin, so quietly it was as though he had not spoken

Leon stared at him, slightly confused. Elyan and Percival looked even angrier than before. Gwaine's head perked up, as he eagerly awaited some sort of explanation.

"I have had magic since I was born. It was not something, to talk about, especially in Camelot. If I wanted Arthur dead, I would have done it long before now. Arthur and his father have hunted my kind, since long before I came here. I didn't want Arthur dead then, nor do I want him dead now. Suffer a little maybe, but not death. Nobody deserves death," said Merlin, his eyes burning with sudden anger

"Not everyone is a Pendragon, hell-bent on power and revenge. I don't think he has long left, now if you want your King to live, I suggest you let me save him," growled Merlin, his eyes glinting with sincerity

Leon paused, thinking about Merlin's words. His voice showed sincerity and he did have a good point. He could have killed Arthur long before, especially if he wanted him dead. With Arthur's life in danger and an oncoming war, the knight made, what he hoped a bold decision. The knight moved away, and stood beside Gwaine, who glared at Elyan and Percival warning them to back the hell off.

Merlin nodded his head in gratitude and knelt before the fallen King. He over lapped his hands and pressed down on the wound, which was undoubtedly draining Arthur's life.

_**'Purhhaele dolgbenn' **_whispered the warlock as his eyes burned a fiery gold, filled with power and determination

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Sorry for the delay, but that's life for you. Anyway here is another chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin froze as Arthur's eyes fluttered open, a little colour returning to the Kings face. His chest rose and fell as his breathing evened out. The Kings eyes narrowed as they fell on the man before him. His friend, the traitor who had plunged a sword into his side, without as much as blinking.

Arthur pulled his hands away from Merlin as though burned. Merlin frowned and shuffled back creating a distance between the friends.

The King rolled over before standing up, his hands roamed his side checking for his deadly wound. Arthur frowned confused as he failed to find the stab wound.

"Did you…?" Arthur trailed off

Merlin looked away from Arthur and instead shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Why?" The king demanded

Merlin tilted his head and locked eyes with Arthur "you were dying! What did you want me to do? Watch you die?" snapped the warlock

Arthur laughed angrily "if you were good enough to deal the deadly blow, what was stopping you from watching me die?" he sneered

Merlin paused in thought, his anger bubbling "that WASN'T me!" he snapped

Arthur narrowed his eyes "oh it wasn't. Right so the person that stabbed me, which looked awfully like you, was what? Your evil twin!" the King growled

Gwaine and the knights watched on, not knowing whether to intervene or let them sort their differences out.

Merlin chuckled darkly "maybe! I'm not really sure though"

Arthur glared at Merlin but it soon disappeared. This didn't look like the Merlin _who _stabbed him.

"What?" Arthur required

"I said I don't know. I saw myself stabbed you, but I didn't d-do it by own will" yelled Merlin frustratingly

The king frowned as he opened his mouth to speak, but a loud shriek startled him. Suddenly the wind picked up and it grew colder making everyone shiver.

"What the…?" Arthur inhaled eyes wide at the white spirit heading for him

Merlin gritted his teeth before lunging for Arthur, moving him away from the spirit.

"Oof" Arthur huffed as the wind was knocked out of him

"Emrys, you cannot stop us" the spirit hissed, as more spirits circled them

Merlin stood up and glared at the ghost in front of him.

"What are you? What is it you want?" Merlin demanded

"We are the spirits of the dead. And we want revenge!" the spirit chuckled darkly

The warlock knitted his eye brows in confusion "where have you come from?"

The ghost moved forward until it was inches away from Merlin's face "the veil"

Merlin's eyes widened "HOW?" he yelled slightly frantic. _This was not good._

The spirits didn't answer instead they started to circle Arthur and Merlin more furiously as they screamed and shrieked in unison.

A loud roar broke out and Merlin stepped back, letting Kilgarrah come into view. Arthur tensed next to Merlin, and instantly went for his sword. The warlock held a hand up to stop him "don't!" he warned

Kilgarrah narrowed his eyes before breathing his fire, turning the spirits to invisible ash. His fire burned most of them but some found an escape. As they tried to escape the dragon, they lunged for Gwaine and Elyan who bobbed down trying to escape their cold touch.

The spirits screamed before soaring to the dark sky. Kilgarrah turned to face Merlin and Arthur who was glaring daggers at the dragon.

"Young warlock. The veil has been lifted and dangerous creatures are roaming free. This does not bode well for Albion" Kilgarrah explained

Merlin narrowed his eyes and stepped forward "I know. But what do you want me to do? My magic is useless against spirits. I know from past experience"

Kilgarrah sighed "the veil cannot remain open. You must find a way to close it Merlin"

Arthur glanced between Merlin and Kilgarrah and clenched his fists angrily. The king felt hurt and beyond betrayed. He eyed the knights who all watched the dragon wearily. That was all except Gwaine, who looked less surprised but more intrigued.

The warlock chuckled darkly "this is the work of the Disir. Their plan failed so they upped the game,"

Merlin frowned but schooled his features "I've already found a way to close the veil. I read about it in my magic book,"

"For the veil to open a blood sacrifice is needed" Kilgarrah accented suddenly realising where the warlock was going

Merlin smiled bitterly "and for it to close a sacrifice is also needed"

Arthur froze realising the tone Merlin was speaking. _It was the sacrificing idiot tone._ The king stepped forward ready to protest but it suddenly died on his lips. The look Merlin was sending him clearly said 'I'm sorry, but you can't stop me'

The warlock closed his eyes as he addressed Kilgarrah "Guess it's time to close the veil. Thank you Kilgarrah for everything"

Kilgarrah growled low in his throat "you cannot sacrifice yourself Merlin. Someone else must take your place. You have a more important destiny"

Gwaine's eyes widened "What? You're doing what Merlin?"

"Hello no!" the knight protested

Merlin ignored Gwaine's protests as he narrowed his eyes "Stop Kilgarrah. That so called destiny wavered a long time ago" he snapped

"I have to do this. I cannot let more people get hurt or killed" insisted Merlin

Kilgarrah straightened himself "and what of Camelot?" he asked

Merlin frowned, biting his lip as he fought with his true feelings. He turned to face Arthur as he spoke "Camelot has a King" he whispered

Arthur stepped forward, his eyes glistening with unshed tears "who needs a sorcerer!"

Merlin's eyes widened before he smiled widely "yeah, maybe he did before. But now I don't think so"

Arthur growled low in his throat as he gripped Merlin by his tunic "will you stop being a self-sacrificing idiot" he snapped

Merlin smirked "never sire" he replied before he used his magic to immobilise Arthur and the knights.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way. As soon as the veil is closed, prepare for war. The Disir are smart…..and Arthur please think about getting some magical reinforcements. After all you're going to need magic, in order to fight magic" Merlin explained as he left the barn, wiping at his eyes furiously.

The dragon shook his head but knew Merlin would not die. For it was written a long time ago of his destiny and today it had only just begun.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and comments are welcome**

**Thank you**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just been trying to get back into the fandom. When you don't update for such a long time, this is what happens. I am trying to update all my stories, so we'll see what happens. We are now moving along with this story. I hope this chapter satisfies your thirst for now. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

A lone sorcerer disappeared into the forest, after listening to Merlin's little declaration. Why did Emrys have to be a self-sacrificing idiot? The warlock had such power, yet he refused to use it. Instead he planned to sacrifice himself, for the sake of everything. Why did it have to be Merlin? The Cailleach demands a price, but it could be anyone? Not just Emrys, who had such a powerful destiny before him. The sorcerer vowed to stop Emrys, before he made such a colossal mistake.

The sorcerer mounted his horse and veered towards the direction of the Isle of the Blessed. If he got there before Emrys then maybe all was not lost. He would sacrifice himself, before Merlin even had the chance. Then Emrys could defeat the Disir and carry on with the destiny he has been bestowed upon.

o0o

Merlin mounted his horse and made his way towards the Isle of the Blessed. He felt a sharp twinge of guilt, leaving Arthur to take care of the Kingdom alone. Yet there was no other way. He had to protect the people from the spirits cold touch and obvious intention of soul possession. Most importantly the balance HAD to be restored.

The Disir were playing a dark game and he only hoped Arthur would be able to protect the Kingdom, without perishing himself. After the war, Camelot still needed its King. If only Arthur would let the magic world in, then he would have a much greater chance of succeeding.

The warlock slowed down his horse when he came towards the Isle. He knew he was near, as the area was covered in mist and fog. Merlin slowly trotted his horse forward until he came across the small boat in the river.

Merlin quickly glanced around, making sure he was not followed. Arthur and Gwaine were very stubborn when it came to saving him. He knew Arthur would not take his death well. The King was still feeling the guilt of hurting him and the utter betrayal of revealing his magic.

Had Arthur been more prone to magic, then maybe he wouldn't have to sacrifice himself. But Merlin could never REALLY blame Arthur when he was taught to hate and despise magic. To Arthur the mere thought of his friend having magic was like a slap to the face and a knife to the chest.

Merlin jumped off the horse and made his way towards the river. He sat inside the bot and veered it towards the Isle of the Blessed. It was dark now and Merlin hated the dark, as you can never know what's out there, without really seeing it.

The warlock gripped the paddles, moving them together, as the boat drifted off. It came to a stop only moments later and Merlin slowly but cautiously stepped onto the Isle. Merlin knew what he had to do, but before anything he had to speak to the gatekeeper; the Cailleach.

"Hello?" Merlin called, as stepped into the middle of the Isle

There was a pregnant pause as a swirl of wind whizzed past his face. Merlin closed his eyes as dust flew around. He flashed his eyes open when everything stopped and took a step back in surprise. There was a pale looking old woman standing before him, dressed in rags.

"Emrys" the old woman spoke, in a cold voice

Merlin narrowed his eyes "are you the gatekeeper?"

The old woman chuckled darkly "I am Cailleach, the gatekeeper of the dead spirits"

"I am here to sacrifice myself, in return to close the veil" Merlin announced, with his head held high

The Cailleach circled Merlin with an amused glint in her eyes. She shook her head and locked eyes with the warlock.

"Your time with men, is far from over, Emrys" The Cailleach informed

Merlin furrowed his eyes brows with a confused and angered expression "WHAT!" he demanded

o0o

Soon as Merlin left Arthur and the knights could move again. Gwaine ran after Merlin, but realised it was too late. His friend was gone. Arthur looked at the dragon and narrowed his eyes.

"You just let him go?" Arthur growled angrily

Kilgarrah shook his head "it is Merlin's decision!"

The King paced up and down "damn it, Merlin. Why does he have to be a self-sacrificing idiot?" he exclaimed

Gwaine narrowed his eyes at Arthur "because that's just who Merlin is. How would you know what self-sacrificing means?" he spat

The knights' watched with anticipation, waiting to see who would follow the warlock and stop him from making a bad decision.

Arthur growled low in his throat before marching towards the knight "more than a drunken knight"

Gwaine lunged for Arthur, but was stopped by Percival. The knights shook his head "you wallow in grief. But I'm going after Merlin" he explained as he left the barn, with a plan in mind.

o0o

A figure watched, as Merlin declared that he would sacrifice himself in order to close the veil. The man chuckled to himself as he walked out of Camelot and disappeared into the forest.

The Disir will be pleased.

The man walked kept walking until he reached the cave. He walked inside and greeted the witches.

"What news do you bring?" asked one of the witches

"Emrys plans to sacrifice himself, in order to close the veil" the figure replied

The witches cackled manically before drawing the figure forward, using their magic.

"Your assistance is no longer needed" a witch chuckled as the figure lost consciousness.

The Disir huddled together, as they held an amulet in their hands. A witch held the knife and slit her hand. The blood dripped into a bowl. The Disir slit their hand as their blood mixed together with a potion in the bowl.

"Come forth, the army of Grinfor" a witch called

The sky darkened and the ground shook as the Disir called in unison "RISE GRINFOR, RISE GRINFOR, and RISE GRINFOR"

The ground stopped shaking as a loud crackle broke out. The Disir left the cave and stopped as they stared at their army of the dead.

There were three thousand men, their eyes red with a mask covering their faces. The Disir smirked evilly as their eyes trailed their powerful army.

"CHARGE FOR CAMELOT" cried the Disir, as the army of Grinfor made their way towards Camelot.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
